


Morning Cuddles With Haytham.

by chiefy2k16



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-28 04:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiefy2k16/pseuds/chiefy2k16
Summary: Haytham is your fiancé . you two have a long engagement. he loves you deeply. morning cuddles with haytham before a busy day of being a love struck young man with a beautiful young woman he intends to marry.





	Morning Cuddles With Haytham.

**Morning Cuddles With Haytham.**

 

You wake up confused.

Your mind still  muddled with sleep.

You take in your surroundings.

Haytham's arms are wrapped around you.

You can feel his bare skin against yours.

You blink a few times before you remember where you are and who you are with.

He growls in his sleep as he feels you try to leave his embrace.

You feel quite hot.

Even though you are only wearing a tank top and a pair of shorts it feels as if you're in the middle of a heatwave.

Utter nonsense you think to yourself.

Knowing the heat is radiating from Haytham's body as he constantly runs hot.

There is a window open.

A light breeze making the gauze like red curtains flutter every once in a while you can hear water lapping against something outside your window.

It is then you remember where Haytham has taken you .

On a whim he decided to take you to Rome.

You relax in his arms and he growls lowly in his chest as you curl up to his chest.

You return to sleep.

Haytham stays awake a little longer than you rubbing your back as you relax more in his embrace.

He grins.

He eventually falls asleep to the gentle rhythm of the water lapping against the statue outside in the fountain across the street from your hotel.

 

**In The Morning......**

 

 Haytham struggles to get out of bed this morning as you beg him to stay with you an extra 10 minutes.

" Darling, you will be the death of me one of these days".

You snort a laugh.

"Sleepy cuddles with me are gonna kill ya ?"

"I didn't know you were so fragile".

He groans into a pillow.

You can't keep a straight face.

You start up laughing again at the pained expression on his face.

"Haytham c'mon I'm kidding you know I love you ----"

He tackles you and starts to tickle you.

You try to escape from his grip but he's too strong for you so you decide to play dirty.

You grasp his hair at the back of his head and he growls when he realises you are tugging him by the hair away from you.

"Fighting dirty today are we darling ?"

"Well well well two can play at this game my beloved"

He hums as he licks up the side of your neck giving you a love bite once he reaches about halfway up your neck.

There is a knock on your hotel room door that interrupts your morning routine.

Haytham huffs in irritation.

"Who is it ?" he inquires still quite close to you not willing to leave your side.

"It's Charles sir, I'm sorry to interrupt but...there is a pressing issue that requires your attention".

Haytham looks down when Charles says "pressing issues" and you almost laugh as he silently indicates his sizeable bulge in his underwear but you bite your lip stifling the laugh that was rising up out of you.

"I'll be with you in a moment Charles I'm not really awake as of yet I'll meet you downstairs in the lobby in 2 hours".

"Yes sir, I'll be there".

"Bye sir".

" Goodbye Charles".

Haytham listens intently for Charles' retreating footsteps so much so that he doesn't realise you've gotten up to take a shower leaving him and his sizeable bulge on their own.

"Oh Darling! I never knew you were so cruel".

He can hear your laughter echo out from in the bathroom.

He busies himself with getting dressed as you shower.

Once you're done he brews you a mug of coffee his back to you.

As you enter the kitchen in you hotel room.

You cuddle up to him wrapping your arms around his narrow waist as he hums appreciatively before adding the required amount of milk and sugar that you preferred and turning in your embrace he hands you your morning coffee.

You smile at him.

"you're too perfect sometimes y'know".

Smirking he takes a sip of his own mug before saying "I know, you've told me before".

Sighing with happiness you curl up to him mug still in hand his free arm goes around your shoulders kissing the top of your head before saying

"Didn't towel dry your hair I see.... "

You shrug.

"I wanted to get out here and be with you".

He feels a tug in his heart at this.

"Did you now ?"

"is it because I'm so incredibly irresistible Darling ?"

"No.not just that..."you blush and he begs for you to continue.

He finishes his coffee puts his mug back on the countertop behind you both.

 


End file.
